Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character and protagonist on . He is a very powerful witch, who is the former Regent of the Nine Covens and a former member of the Tremé Coven. He is the ex-husband of the witch, Eva Sinclair. Vincent eventually left his coven, as he no longer was interested in being apart of the supernatural community, wishing instead to live his own life. He ultimately became a target for Esther Mikaelson because of this and she places her son's spirit, Finn Mikaelson, within him. Finn used Vincent's body throughout the second season and antagonized his brothers and their allies. Eventually, Vincent was freed from Finn's possession in They All Asked For You. Upon regaining his own consciousness, Vincent expressed guilt for Finn's actions. He was approached by Marcel Gerard, who asked him to help them stop Eva Sinclair, as she had been causing trouble at the time. Vincent reluctantly agreed. Not long after, he was offered the role of Regent following Josephine LaRue's death. Vincent declined the offer and suggested Davina Claire become Regent. The Ancestors agreed and he began to mentor her. In the third season, Vincent and Camille O'Connell worked closely with the police, attempting to stop the murderer that was killing random people in New Orleans. Eventually, Vincent gets Davina shunned with Marcel's help, as he didn't want the Strix harming her. Vincent is then elected as Regent by the Ancestors for a brief time, until being shunned in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs. Following his impeachment, Vincent worked closely with the Mikaelson Family and their closest allies, in an effort to kill Lucien Castle and stop the Ancestors once and for all. In the fourth season, after Vincent severed the link with the Ancestors, he worked for five years to ensure peace between the factions of New Orleans until the Hollow casted her shadow over the Crescent City. Vincent had to team up again with the Mikaelsons to defeat the common threat. Early History Vincent Griffith was born to a long line of witches from the Tremé Coven, one of nine covens of witches present in the city of New Orleans. As he once told Camille, his family were some of the meanest witches New Orleans had ever known. Vincent was raised as a witch by his coven while also maintaining as normal a life as possible, going to college and having a job. Vincent was considered to be a powerful witch by his coven and was apparently well regarded by the other witches of New Orleans (so much so that they later planned to offer him the position of Regent). Throughout his time in New Orleans, Vincent lived in peace among the witches until the troubles with the vampires started again. The witch community remained divided over what to do: several covens refused to take part in the fighting while others sided with the vampires and others decided to do all they could to oppose them (such as the French Quarter Coven). When Vincent was sixteen, he met Eva Sinclair, a talented and wild witch with whom he developed a romantic relationship and they eventually married. Although the witches were concerned about their relationship because of Eva's wild ways, they let them be because they were both happy. However, when Vincent learned Eva was pregnant, he tried to make the city safer for witches like his unborn child by increasing his power so he could defeat Marcel Gerard, who had ruled the city for nearly a century and kept the witches under his thumb. Vincent was unsuccessful in finding any magic powerful enough until a mysterious notebook appeared in his home one day, an instruction manual for sacrificial magic. Vincent studied it and practiced its magic, granting him immense strength given to him by a mysterious being even older than The Ancestors. Vincent showed the pregnant Eva this power and she became more enraptured by it than even he was, frightening him and making her promise to stop. She seemed to agree, though secretly kept using it. In 2011, children from various covens started to go missing from different quarters of New Orleans. Each was a witch prodigy and their disappearance caused a great deal of fear in the witch community. Vincent assembled a team of witches from every single coven to track down the kidnapper and the kids but could not find them before they were submitted to a cloaking spell, preventing the use of locator spells. Vincent refused to give up however and managed to cast a locator spell on one of the kidnapped children before the cloaking spell went on. Catching glimpses of visions, Vincent discovered that it was Eva who had been kidnapping the children. He confronted her and captured her. She tried to convince him to help her in her plans: to use one child from each coven of New Orleans as a sacrifice to create a great power source and complete the Rite of Nines, to unite the witches under her, a powerful witch who could destroy the vampires. However, Vincent refused to help her and tried to cleanse her of the sacrificial power he had shown her and the evil that had given it to him. He was unsuccessful and their unborn child was lost in the process. She was later imprisoned in the witch asylum at the Fauline Cottage. Disillusioned with the supernatural community, he left the Tremé Coven and began leading a life on his own. This left him vulnerable and he was captured by Esther as a vessel for her son, Finn Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= Vincent is first seen as Finn's vessel in From a Cradle to a Grave alongside the fourth Harvest girl Cassie, who is possessed by Finn's mother Esther. |-|Season Two= From Rebirth to Sanctuary, Vincent is only seen as Finn's vessel. In The Devil is Damned, while possessed by Finn, Vincent was killed in a gas explosion after a confrontation with Finn's younger brother Elijah Mikaelson. In I Love You, Goodbye, Finn's older sister Freya Mikaelson performed a spell, reviving Finn's spirit within Vincent's body and began healing the burns that had been inflicted on her brother. In They All Asked For You, Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. In Save My Soul, Vincent learns from Marcel (who took him hostage, and put Lobelia flowers in his food, so he won't be able to concentrate and do magic) that he was possessed for nine months by Finn Mikaelson. Overwhelmed by his situation, he bonds with Cami who sees he's unlike the 'Vincent' she thought was her adviser. He later meets Rebekah Mikaelson, who inhabits his wife's body. He then tells the original that he never thought he would see his wife again, after she was locked up in the Fauline Cottage. In Exquisite Corpse, Marcel finds him drinking in a bar and asks him for his help to stop Eva, who has taken permanent control of her body. Vincent tells him about how the kidnappings started two years before and how he was the one who had discovered that it was Eva who had been snatching the children for a ritual designed to channel the magic of all nine witch covens in New Orleans; Eva needed to sacrifice a child from each coven, each with great potential, for her ritual to succeed. Eventually, Vincent agrees to help Marcel and they corner Eva in a herbal shop where Vincent interrogates his wife. She tells him that the children aren't dead and that they don't need to die for the ritual to be completed. Vincent incapacitates Marcel and frees Eva. They then go to capture Josephine as the last sacrifice but, when Eva reveals the children, she also reveals that they do have to die. Vincent knocks her out, as he had pretended to go along with her plan to find the children. He is then sent into Eva's mind by Freya Mikaelson with Marcel to save Rebekah. In a final confrontation with Eva, Vincent tries to kill her but fails just before she is killed by Rebekah. Vincent is later seen burning a picture of himself and Eva back in the bar. In City Beneath The Sea, Vincent tells Camille that the witches want him to succeed Josephine as Regent but he refuses and instead offers Davina the job. He tells her that, as Regent, she would have the power of the Ancestors of all the nine covens which would allow her to bring back her dead boyfriend, Kol. In Fire with Fire, Vincent tries to convince the Elders that Davina is their best chance at having a powerful Regent. When Davina herself manages to convince them, he participates in the ritual which sees her appointed as Regent. In Ashes to Ashes, Vincent warns Davina that she should be careful by bringing Kol back, as he was still a Mikaelson and they were known to remain together when push came to shove. He later talks to Camille about her feelings for Klaus and his own feelings towards magic. She then convinces him to remain in New Orleans to advise Davina to be a good witch, not like his parents or the witches who came before them. Vincent is last seen attending a witch gathering led by Davina, who plans to wage war against the Mikaelsons for tricking her into bringing Esther back from the dead instead of Kol. }} |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Vincent was sitting at a table at the Rousseau's along with Freya, Hayley and Josh where a blonde bartender gave them their drinks, commenting on Mardi Gras. The group had indeed met to discuss how to manage the factions of vampires, werewolves, and witches during the Mardi Gras celebrations in New Orleans. Josh was not very worried because for seven years they had managed to live peacefully, but Vincent reminded him that the only way to keep prosperity and peace is to remain vigilant. At this point, Freya called him "Mr. Buzzkill" before saying that the witches would spend their time in the City of the Dead. Hayley said that the wolves would remain in the Bayou and the three waited for Josh's report, but the vampire was too busy chatting on his smartphone. Vincent noted that he was chatting with Marcel Gerard and jumped to the conclusion that he was behind Josh's request for additional daylight rings as an incentive to keep vampires at bay. Vincent denied this proposal as they didn't meet to negotiate. He went on to say that Josh shouldn't rely too much on Marcel's advice because Marcel meant Rebekah, causing a chain reaction that would also involve the rest of the Original Vampires (Klaus, Elijah and Kol) and they could not allow them to return to New Orleans, unleashing the Hollow's dark magic on the city once again. Freya added that they did not know for sure if the rumors about Klaus' killing-spree were true, but Vincent said they had to be cautious and could not risk messing up all their strenuous work. The following evening, Vincent met with Freya in the attic of St. Louis Cathedral, where he found the Mikaelson witch packing her magical tools in a box. Freya confided in him, saying that she was undecided whether or not to leave for Lebanon to be with her girlfriend Keelin, but at the same time, she was worried about Hope. Vincent then discovered that Hope had just sired a werewolf at school. Vincent immediately started unpacking Freya's tools, very concerned that Hope had just created a hybrid. Freya's attempts to find excuses for what was done by his niece were worthless and Vincent told her friend to call Keelin and tell her to come back to New Orleans, as there was no way Freya could leave the Crescent City. Freya tried to find an excuse, saying that the bad news arrived in groups of three, and for now only two had happened. Unfortunately for her, a bouquet of flowers in a vase placed on a shelf started to dry out at a supernatural speed. At this point, Freya confessed that Hope was coming to the French Quarter, leaving Vincent even more stunned. When Freya poured the water from the jar and it turned into blood, Vincent pointed out that the three omens of misfortune were now complete. The following day, Vincent was drinking at Rousseau's counter, witnessing a group of vampires and werewolves about to start a fight. He was joined by Freya, who confirmed that the blood omen was caused by Klaus getting close to Elijah. Vincent was really worried, but when Freya said she was seriously considering moving to Lebanon with Keelin, he gave her his blessing saying that if they had come to a new war brought on by the factions succumbing to their natural instincts, at least one of them would have had their fair amount of happiness. Sometime later, Vincent was recording his thoughts in a leather-bound journal sitting in the mausoleums of the Lafayette Cemetery when blood began to rain. Vincent realized that they were not at the end of the beginning, but "at the beginning of the end." In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Vincent met with Freya in Jackson Square, and the Mikaelson witch gave him a cup of "Americano with extra remorse," meaning coffee with lots of whiskey in it. Vincent was quite discouraged by the recent omens, and finding out that Hayley went missing and Klaus had returned to the city to find her was hardly the best way to face the day. Freya suggested a reading from Ivy, the "Oracle of Jackson Square," joking about Vincent palm her after she read his palms. Smiling, Vincent said he would miss Freya when she will leave New Orleans. Following Freya's advice, Vincent went to Ivy's table for a reading, asking her to look into the future and reassure him that the sky wasn't going to fall on top of his head. He offered to pay her, but Ivy said the problem wasn't the money, but the great questions burdening Vincent, different from asking about a new job or if should he dump a girlfriend. She wasn't a big fan of forecasting important events as she doesn't believe in predestination. Vincent was surprised that the "Greatest Seer in New Orleans" doesn't believe in it, and begged her for at least some kind of guidance. Vincent explained to her that he can not get through his day without having the feeling that the world might crack open at any moment. He also told her that if he was the only person feeling that way, then maybe he is the only person who can do something about it. Sometime later, Vincent and Ivy went to the attic of St. Louis Cathedral. After the Seer made a joke about the place chosen as their first date, Vincent and Ivy sat at the table and concentrated. While Ivy held her tarot cards deck in her left hand, Vincent took her right hand, visualizing his question. Some tarots floated in midair before forming a spread on the table except one, which remained suspended in midair. When Vincent took it, the two witches discovered it was the Empress card. Ivy said that the bad omen was not related to Klaus Mikaelson, but to Hope. Ivy reminded Vincent that before Hope Mikaelson was born, the French Quarter Coven witch Sabine Laurent swore: "Nos omnia perditu el eam," that she translated as "The child will destroy us all," but Vincent discarded it saying that Sabine was a charlatan. Even more discouraged by the recent discovery, Vincent and Ivy proceeded to a more thorough reading using a revealing spell. After spreading the cards, Vincent passed the open palm on the back of the tarot and these caught fire, leaving only the cards useful for the tarot reading. Vincent pulled out three cards, and Ivy explained their meaning: The Sun card was a sign of good health and abundance, the Temperance card meant peace and the Chariot card was for triumph, success. They were trying to figure it out such an unexpected outcome but had no time because the three cards caught fire in Vincent's hand. Ivy quickly turned the remaining cards: The Hangman for terrible sacrifice; the Devil for bondage and slavery and The Tower, for calamity. Apparently, the charlatan was right. When Ivy apologized to Vincent for having predicted something so terrible, he said it was not her fault. Vincent, then, began to think, coming to the conclusion that they got water turning to blood and snakes fleeing the river just from passing interaction between the Mikaelson siblings. Ivy replied that all the apocalyptic prophecies ended in tragedy, but Vincent still had a shred of optimism. In fact, he said that if Hope Mikaelson may be strong enough to destroy New Orleans, she might be strong enough to be that spark that ignites a revolution. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Vincent was at the marketplace with Ivy and other witches preparing the krewe for the Mardi Gras celebrations. The joyful atmosphere was ruined by Klaus, who accused the witches of being responsible for the kidnapping of Hayley. Vincent denied such insinuation, stating that as soon as Freya told him about Hayley's disappearance, dozens of witches had gone looking for her through the streets of the Crescent City, performing locator to spells find her. Vincent told Klaus that, unlike him, Hayley was their friend and had earned their respect. Despite all this, Klaus still demanded their help. Later, Vincent called Freya to warn her about Ivy's tarot reading on Hope being a dangerous force, but Freya replied that her future wasn't set in stone and she wanted to check it personally. Vincent wished her good luck, and so did Freya. Afterward, Vincent joined Marcel at an abandoned house where he and Klaus had found traces of Hayley; a chair stained with blood, ropes soaked in wolfsbane and vervain and a racist threat written on the wall with blood. Vincent fumigated the room with a bundle of white sage but wasn't able to track Hayley. However, he was able to sense fear was just dripping off the walls. Marcel, then, asked Vincent if he was 100% sure no one in his ranks kidnapped Hayley, because he wasn't sure of his vampires anymore. He explained he was getting more attitude than allegiance. Vincent replied he appreciated the city a hell of a lot more when it ran like a democracy and not like a monarchy. Their conversation was interrupted by Ivy bringing bad news. Klaus took a member of each faction: Colette, a witch, David, one of Lisina's wolves, and Josh, threatened to slaughter them if they don't turn Hayley in by sundown. Angered, Vincent left the abandoned house and headed to the Abattoir, but Ivy stopped him, reminding him not to let rage having the best of him. Vincent complained about Klaus and his inclination to disappoint every benefit of the doubt they give him; Casting spells for him, helping him whenever necessary wasn't enough. Ivy agreed, but also said that it wasn't the case to put the lives of Colette, David and Josh at risk by trying to save them at the moment. However, Vincent replied he didn't know what to do because when it comes to war, Klaus is the best strategist but without Elijah keeping him on track, he didn't know what Klaus would be capable of. Ivy suggested asking the tarot cards for guidance, thus being a step ahead of Klaus. At the Lafayette Cemetery, Vincent and Ivy settled the reading table. While shuffling the cards, Ivy revealed she used to hear all kinds of wild tales about him. However, she could never figure out what was fact and what was fiction. Showing interest in that, Vincent asked what she heard. Ivy said she heard he's a strong man full of fire, a good friend, a vicious enemy and a great husband. Immediately, Vincent blamed himself for his wife's death. Ivy stated that it happened before her time, and she doesn't judge. Vincent, however, does. He got them both into some dark magic, but only he got out of it. In order to comfort him, Ivy revealed ha she took her ex-husband to a burlesque club on their anniversary, and he left her for one of the dancers. After months of humiliation and rage, she eventually stopped blaming herself and started to feel beautiful again. Vincent couldn't believe she would spend so much as a single second feeling like you're anything other than beautiful. Ivy smiled and said that external beauty is fleeting, and the heart needed some self-care. After sharing this intimate moment, the started the reading. Vincent, then, turned over three cards: Battle, Cunning, and Loss. Ivy foretold that Klaus was grieving and desperate, but he wasn't erratic. He knew that if he pushes them, they'll revolt. The Seer added that Hayley will be lost and that Klaus was playing a larger game, walking a fine line. Sometime later, something changed and the Death card turned over by itself. Vincent read it as a clue of Klaus slaughtering the members of the Faction he kidnapped. Vincent arrived too late at the Abattoir's cell room, where Klaus had already extracted David's heart and drained Colette of her blood. Although, he managed o save Josh. After sending Klaus across the room with telekinesis, Vincent brought Klaus to his knees in pain and forced him to spill blood while saying, "all the good people that you've feasted on, all that innocent blood that you've spilled, it's time you gave that back". Later, after Josh argued with Marcel and left the cellar, Vincent told Marcel to handle the situation as he had a witch to bury. At nightfall, at the marketplace, Vincent stood aside as Ivy gave a beautiful speech for Colette's funeral, reminding the witches to be together as one which they all started to repeat. Witches gathered to cover with flowers the corpse shredded in a white sheet, and later danced in honor of their lost fellow witch. Vincent was then approached by Klaus who asked his help for a spell. Vincent asked him if he was out of his mind, but then corrected himself, saying he was the foolish one because he thought Klaus had it in him, and that he really thought that you had the potential to be a better man. Vincent stated the witches were done being on call for him since all he was capable of was use and abuse, using them like pawns in his family's endless self-defeating schemes. He then congratulated him for going back to the “top of the food chain” only to give him a last warning. If Klaus was going come after his witches again, it would be a war between the two of them. Vincent hoped Klaus get that. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, he and Freya meet up at Rousseau's to talk more until Declan comes up to them with a missing poster for Hayley. Before Freya can tell Declan the truth, Vincent sets a fire in the kitchen, and they begin to argue if it's right for Declan to know. He tells her that he'll get over Hayley when she walks out of the picture and for him to live his human life. Freya asks him why it's so important to him for Declan not to know, but he says they need to find Hayley. He goes to Lafayette Cemetery and talks to Ivy about Declan. He wonders how she can stay so calm and she tells him that she embraces her complexity, regardless if she is a witch. He tells her the last time he was happy was when Eva was still alive. He wishes that he could go back to the time where he didn't know the pain of her turning dark and dying. He later talks to Freya at the church about Declan and how Ivy helped him try to see that Hayley was part of Declan's life and it was unfair to keep him in the dark. They realize that they have mortal lives that will be over sooner or later, and he take Freya's advice about asking out Ivy when all the mess is over. He later walks over to Declan at the cemetery and is about to tell him the truth until Declan reveal he had family and his cousin had worked at Rousseau's, which makes VIncent realize Cami is his cousin. In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Vincent is talking with Marcel and Josh about Greta and Hayley's death. He tells the two that he set up a truce between all four factions for Hayley's funeral. Later, Ivy comes to tell him some news about a prophecy she remembered and how it's similar to when the Mikaelsons get together due to the dark magic. Vincent talks to Marcel about Elijah making a deal and getting his memories back if Klaus gives Antoinette his blood to cure her. Vincent tells him they can't have multiple Mikaelsons around New Orleans as what Ivy told him, it's going to get worse. Vincent and Marcel arrive at the abandoned train depot to give Elijah his memories back and they'll give Antoinette the cure once it's over. While Vincent performs the spell, Elijah becomes unconscious and says some dark magic took him, rendering him unconscious. He then later attends Hayley's funeral in the bayou and notices that when Klaus arrives, a storm is starting to brew. In We Have Not Long To Love, In There in the Disappearing Light, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Vincent goes to Freya who is frantically looking for a cure to stop Klaus from dying. He tells her there are some things that aren't fixable and also reveals that he's leaving the city for a fresh start. After Freya asks him to be the father to her and Keelin's child, he asks them to find somebody else. After much contemplation, Vincent decides to be the father of their child as he realized that if Klaus could sacrifice himself for his family, then he could have the courage to to deal with the possibility of loss. Personality Vincent is shown to be witty and headstrong. He has a dislike for vampires and shows no fear of them, however, he does fear Finn Mikaelson due to being possessed by him for nine months. He apparently left his Coven of his own free will, giving up on being a Witch due to events in his life nine months prior which may include the fact that his wife Eva went on a killing spree Harvesting the young witches in the community. Vincent has a desire to leave New Orleans and the supernatural conflicts in it. Seemingly tired of the whole thing. He seems to be empathic, a trait shared with Cami, whom he was taking a liking to. Suggesting, like himself, she breaks away from the Supernatural in general. Vincent has also shown to be a compassionate man, feeling remorse for the actions Finn performed while possessing him, even though Vincent himself is not responsible. Furthermore, he takes it upon himself to help get rid of Eva, despite desiring to get away from the supernatural community. In Savior, he took up the title of Regent as he decides to stop holding back from Witchcraft, after being effectively taunted by Marcel for his poor choices of candidates. However, Vincent warned Marcel that his rule will be stricter and not be in favor of vampires. However The Ancestors shunned him after noticing he wasn't loyal to their cause while Vincent himself noted he just wanted to keep the peace not to be used as a puppet. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. He generally wears leather jackets, hoodies, and casual attire, though when possessed by Finn Mikaelson, he dressed in Finn's fashion sense, with more aristocratic and high-class clothing such as button-down shirts and sweater-vests. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Despite Vincent's disinterest in magic, he was shown as a very powerful witch, in terms of the large amounts of power he can handle channeling. Such demonstrations of power mainly occurred during Finn's possession of Vincent's body. By Esther's own admission, the body of a powerful witch was chosen as Finn's vessel while that of a weaker one was given to Kol. It is repeatedly shown that Vincent's power was great enough to subdue two Original Vampires, Elijah and Klaus, with the latter also being the Hybrid. Finn, with Vincent's magic, was also able to send an adult werewolf flying through the air, as well as be able to rip out the heart of a hybrid, given the right circumstances. With the sacrifice of the Original Vampire Mikael, a limitless source of power, it was further implied and proven that Vincent was a very powerful witch, as his body easily handled all of the power repeatedly 'bleeding' out from Mikael, while Finn himself utilized that power, as well as the strength of his host body. Still, Vincent's magic paled in comparison to that of a centuries-old and powerful witch named Freya, the sister of Finn. After Vincent was freed of Finn's possession, it is revealed that despite the great power he possesses, Vincent wants nothing to do with his coven and the witch communities overall. Thus, the amount of knowledge he has regarding Witchcraft remains unknown. However, he does show considerable levels of skill and power by easily pain inflicting the nearly two centuries old vampire, Marcel Gerard, and knocking him out by telekinetically throwing him out with enough force to snap his neck. He was also noted to be on the same level of power as his very powerful ex-wife, Eva Sinclair. With Josephine's death, all of New Orleans witches turned to Vincent as the prime candidate for the position of Regent, an implication of his power and stature. Following Vincent's disagreement with the recent decisions of the Ancestors and the fact that they completely assumed control over his actions, Vincent realized that they posed a large threat though attempted to contact them. However, the Ancestors stripped him of the Regency and dissolved Vincent's connection to their power, leaving him magically weakened due to the fact that he aligned himself with the Mikaelson family, while making Van Nguyen the new Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans. However, Vincent was still able to break Van's spell with Davina's aid though he presumed it would not work. He later managed to pain inflict Nyugen despite his Regent powers with ease, allowing Kol to knock him out, with him noting his magic is still strong when couple with head trauma with Kol's help. After Davina's death, and subsequent soul-shredding, he and Kol traveled to the Ancestral plane, where he conjured forth her soul, seemingly bringing her back to that plane of existence. While attempting to severe the Ancestors connection to the physical world with Eva's dark object, they were forced back to their bodies by Davina, giving them a chance to live out the rest of their lives with her sacrifice. During the five years following Klaus' captivity, he cast and continually reinforced the boundary spell that contained him. The spell was powerful enough that even Freya, despite her own power, was not able to destroy it but only temporary breach, but for only mere moments. He's continued to excel at salt-bound boundary spells as he was able to create one to allow others to enter, but not leave, as well as to contain an Original. He continues to display his magical knowledge as he is well versed in a variety of spells. He was able to use a revelation spell to partially reveal a new, powerful sinister force; a source of dark magic that he's used before. After his confrontation, he had to perform a cleansing ritual upon himself. Vincent also utilized the practice of blood magic, incorporating his blood into his spells, to unseal a small safe in St. Anne's Church to retrieve a book, an instruction manual, on dark, sacrificial magic. Having dealt with the magic in his past he was able to reverse a dark sacrificial spell placed upon four children by using a cleansing spell on New Orleans soil. Vincent was forced by Elijah to perform the next Harvest Ritual in order to reconnect the Ancestral plane to New Orleans. At first, he was hesitant and believed he couldn't perform it, though Elijah demands he do so and to "figure it out" since even Esther had chosen Vincent, a testament to his power. Given that he was not an Elder or a French Quarter witch, he ultimately relied on Davina, whom he called out to in order to complete the Harvest. After the spell's success, all four girls were resurrected and Vincent mentions that he made Davina the gatekeeper of all of the Ancestral magic within New Orleans. Vincent was also shown to be as powerful as Dominic, the High Priest of the Hollow and a very powerful witch in his own right, as they were at a standstill until Elijah broke up the fight. Using the physical representation of the Hollow's magic, the Sacrificial Instruction manual, Vincent spent a couple of days in a trance-like state entering the spirit realm, contacting the spirit of the Hollow's mother who sought the spell that she used to kill her daughter. After the book was stolen by the Hollow's acolytes, Vincent channel Marcel's power to re-enter the spirit world, though even his power is not enough, as it's not meant for the living. To circumvent this, he used a neurotoxin to temporarily die and obtained the spell from her mother. In light of Hope's possession by the Hollow, he sends Klaus' consciousness to his daughter's subconscious, who had retreated into the darkness of her mind. Later, he tweaked the spell to trap the Hollow within the manual, the spell preventing her escape by binding her free spirit within a salt circle. However, even with the spell, the Hollow was far stronger and broke free, destroying the manual in the process. Out of options, Vincent performed a spell that split the Hollow's spirit into four pieces and bound them inside the bodies of Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol, as it was the only way to defeat the Hollow without killing Hope. Vincent was even capable of casting a spell to open up the mind of an Original vampire, allowing Marcel to compel him to forget his vow of "Always and Forever". However, it should be noted that casting mental spells on Originals is not a unique feat, which has been done prior of various degree, but the uniqueness of the feat lying in the fact that an Original could be compelled with the aid of a witch. |-|As Regent= Upon assuming Regency of New Orleans' Witch community, Vincent's powers were augmented to levels beyond any conventional witch, as seen numerous times. Vincent managed to activate the Serratura, a Dark Object that can contain and imprison anything. This is a feat, that by Tristan de Martel's own admission can only be performed with the power of a Regent. Soon after becoming Regent he was able to effectively use telekinesis on a great scale, as seen when he easily caused a car crash. Freya was able to use Vincent's power (channeling him) to create an illusion that disguised Camille - who was in transition at the time - as Aurora. As the Regent, he has a unique connection to all of the Ancestors from the 9 covens and can communicate with them even outside of New Orleans. Vincent was able to subdue ancient vampires using pain infliction spells. That was proven during his encounter with the vampire Sofya and her companions. He easily subdued them, but when he turned against her, his magic was rendered useless, due to the intervention of the Ancestors, who were working with Lucien, Sofya's boss. He can easily snap a vampire's neck in seconds, like he did to Josh while under the influence of the Ancestors. He can also easily hex his targets to death without any incantations, by causing them to rapidly bleed out, as seen with the Obi witch he killed. He can also perform locator spells without much effort and was even able to cloak Camille and himself from Freya's locator spells. He was also able to anesthetize Freya. Although, it has to be noted that Freya was caught by surprise. His great power was demonstrated even further when he cast a different version of the Immortality Spell created 2,000 years ago by Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches in history and repeated 1,000 years later by yet another witch who was one of the most powerful witches in history, Esther. This version of the spell included the following: werewolf venom from all seven werewolf clans, the last remaining fragment of the white oak and the blood of a Mikaelson witch. With this version of the Immortality Spell, he successfully turned Lucien into an Enhanced Original Vampire or the Beast of the prophecy by Alexis. Weaknesses Vincent has the typical weaknesses of a witch/human. As the Regent of New Orleans, Vincent had augmented magical powers, given to him by the Ancestors, making him the strongest witch within all of New Orleans. However, those powers came at a very high price. The Ancestors interfered with his personal free will, forcing him into magical subjugation, even inflicting magical pain upon him. Relationships Eva Sinclair Vincent and Eva both met when they were sixteen years old during their student years. They were very happy. When Vincent and Eva finally reunited, Eva was so pleased and revealed to see him although he was not. She pleaded with him to help her, which lead him to 'help' her before betraying her by knocking her out, unconscious. After Eva's 'death', he burns a photo of her and him and watches it burn, rendering his true feelings. Camille O'Connell Camille met Vincent after Finn was expelled from his body. Cami tried to reassure Vincent that he was not guilty of Finn's crimes, and the two appear to be becoming allies and friends. They both find themselves having similar interests in the study of psychology, often analyzing one another. In Season 3, they are working together to stop supernatural crime in New Orleans. They also appear closer in friendship and trust. Cami, unfortunately, dies in No More Heartbreaks and Vincent's grief for her causes him to be completely broken emotionally and physically. Other Relationships *Davina and Vincent (Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Vincent (Friends/Allies) *Vincent and Tristan (Enemies) *Elijah and Vincent (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Klaus and Vincent (Frenemies/Former Allies) *Freya and Vincent (Close Friends/Allies) *Will and Vincent (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Vincent and Ivy (Friends/Kissed/Former Allies) *Vincent and Keelin (Close Friends/Allies) Appearances The Originals Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson/Freed from Finn's possession) *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Dead Angels'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' (Mentioned) *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Mentioned) *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Mentioned) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' }} Legacies Season Two *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' (Mentioned) Episode Absence Season Two *In Season Two, Vincent does not appear in two episodes: **''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' **''When the Levee Breaks'' Season Three *In Season Three, Vincent does not appear in seven episodes: **''You Hung the Moon'' **''A Walk on the Wild Side'' **''Beautiful Mistake'' **''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' **''Wild at Heart'' **''Heart Shaped Box'' **''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Season Four *In Season Four, Vincent does not appear in four episodes: **''I Hear You Knocking'' **''Voodoo in My Blood'' **''Phantomesque'' **''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' Season Five *In Season Five, Vincent does not appear in four episodes: **''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' **''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' **''The Kindness of Strangers'' **''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Name *'Vincent' means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vincent *'Griffith' means "fighting chief, fierce, strong warrior or lord" and is Welsh.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffith_(surname) Trivia * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. ** In Save My Soul is revealed that Esther was able to kidnap him because Vincent had cut all ties with the coven and his family, living a life away from magic. * He told Cami that he defected from his coven. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. However, Vincent reveals in Ashes to Ashes that he has a few psychology degrees, so it's entirely possible that he's an advisor. * He was Davina's successor as Regent as of Savior until he got shunned less than a year later. * He was born and raised in New Orleans. **In Ashes to Ashes, he also claims that his mother, grandmother, and great-granddaddy were some of the wickedest witches of the west side of the city has ever seen. * Yusuf Gatewood has stated that Vincent's favorite condiment is mustard, but this is unconfirmed and may simply be a joke. * He is the first non-lead character to reach an episode count of 20 in a single season. * In Ashes to Ashes, it is revealed Vincent has a tattoo on his chest, but is not known what it is exactly as it was partially covered by his shirt. * While inhabited by Finn, Vincent's body received a number of injuries: ** Shot by two arrows, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg by Jackson Kenner. ** Bitten violently by Elijah. ** Kept trapped in a coffin with very little air for an extended period of time. ** Stabbed by a knife thrown by Elijah. ** Blown up in a gas explosion caused by Elijah. ** Stabbed by a piece of fence thrown by Klaus. * He is often called in by the local P.D for assisting them in cases which seems occult and aftermath of some black magic. * He has some experience in hand-to-hand fighting, sparring with Marcel in his ring. * The Ancestors practically forced Vincent to cast the third version of the Immortality spell (though Lucien had gotten a coven of witches to reverse engineer its predecessor; Esther's version, along with procuring the ingredients and requirements for the spell). Its predecessors are as follows: ** 1st Version: The Immortality spell (Qetsiyah; creator, and Silas; conceptor of the idea). ** 2nd Version: The Original Vampires (Esther). Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches